


Hot Beach Sand and Wet (Combat) Goggles

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: During a day at the beach, Yang helps Neptune conquer his fear of water and teaches him how to swim





	Hot Beach Sand and Wet (Combat) Goggles

One day at the beach, Yang and Neptune were sitting on their beach chairs, relaxing with a big umbrella shading them from the sun and sunglasses to cover their eyes from the sun’s bright rays. Yang was sporting a yellow bikini while Neptune was sporting a red and blue boardshorts.

It was nice for the couple to have a day off from fighting Grimm and from terrorists like the White Fang. They were both glad that their teams are doing something else, so they could have time to ease their mind and body.

While they were both resting on their beach chairs, an idea popped in Yang’s head. It was a mischievous yet smart idea. Yang stood up from her beach chair and said to Neptune “Let’s go for a swim, Neptune”

Neptune felt slightly nervous and said, “You know I’m afraid of water, right?”

“I know but I think it’s time you conquer your fear of water” Yang said.

Neptune sat on his seat frozen with fear and he quickly got up and made a run for it only for Yang to tackle him from behind and carried him off the sand as she walked to the tiny waves of the sea.

“Don’t worry Nep, you got me to keep you safe from drowning”. Yang said.

As they both got into the water and the water level reaching their shoulders, Neptune tried to wiggle himself out of his girlfriend’s grasp but to no avail.

“Nep look at me. Look at me, Nep” Yang said, trying to calm Neptune down.

Neptune did what he was told and looked at his girlfriend’s beautiful lilac eyes and he slowly calmed down. After he calmed down, he looked at the water surrounding them at their shoulder level and he said, “You know, this isn’t half bad”.

“Half bad?” Yang asked.

“You could drown” Neptune said.

“That’s where phase 2 of my plan to help my boyfriend conquer his fear of water takes place” Yang said.

“Wait, you planned this?” Neptune asked his girlfriend.

“Yep” she said popping the P at the end of the word.

“Now let’s get to phase of my plan: teach my boyfriend how to swim” Yang continued.

After an hour of teaching him different swimming strokes with her guiding his body, she finally let go of his body and he managed to swim on his own. Now the two were swimming together and playing around in the water.

The sun is now slowly setting and the two decided to race each other to the shore but both managed to reach the shore at the same time. The two went back to their beach chairs and dried themselves with a towel. Yang placed her beach dress back on while Neptune placed his tank top back on. They packed their things before they left the beach riding on Yang’s motorcycle, Bumblebee back to Beacon, so they could take a shower in their own team’s rooms.


End file.
